


Yellow Like Forgotten Gold

by Dirade



Series: Stealing color ( rainbow of secrets ) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Safeword Use, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirade/pseuds/Dirade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren confronts Armin about his relationship with Levi, then tries to comfort him with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Like Forgotten Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I think I changed tenses while writing this soi'msorryahhh. Happy reading!

That morning Armin wakes up to full afternoon sunlight streaming through the windows of the bunk. Usually they wake up before dawn, and Armin looks around to see what the others are doing, if they too are questioning this strange occurrence. Maybe the superior officers were too busy to wake them? Maybe they’d taken a select few on a mission and left the others to their own devices? But when Armin looked around the bunk was empty, devoid of the bustle that so often filled it. He panicked. Had he overslept? Had someone forgotten to wake him up? Surely he would have to repent for this at some later date. Soldiers were always punished for oversleeping, by running laps, cleaning the horse stables, cleaning an entire floor, the works.

When Armin scrambles down from his top bunk, he is surprised to see none other than Eren, seated with his legs crossed on the bottom bunk. “Eren?”

Eren starts. “Oh, hey, Armin. About time your up.” He stands, taking Armin’s hand in his own. “How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Do you feel hot? Sore?”

“Eren, stop. I feel fine.” Armin pulls his hand away, smiling a genuine smile. “You sound like Mikasa.” He turns, searching for any other hidden guests. “Where is everyone, anyway? Did I oversleep? And what are you doing here?”

“Don’t worry.” Eren replies. “I told them you were sick. And me too. Humanity’s last hope and humanity’s smartest gotta rest up.”

Armin gave a short laugh. “Don't say that, Eren. I’m not that smart.” He felt happier than he had in days. Levi was in love with him again. He got the day off. Eren was here. Everything was right in the world.

“Listen, Armin…” Eren looked at the floor, shuffling his feet. Armin didn't know Eren to be the kind that got nervous, especially just because of a friend. He was usually so brash, stubborn and quick to anger. “Mikasa told me what happened.”

Armin sighed in relief. So it wasn't anything bad. He could work with this. “Yeah, he broke my heart. He made me clean the left corridor until it was spotless. I’m over it now, though. It’s alright.”

Eren still didn't look at him. “Not that. Y’know… “

Armin looked at him in confusion. “Eren, I don't know what you're asking.”

Eren finally looked at him, eyes full of concern before hardening into determination. That was the Eren he knew. “Did you have sex with corporal Levi?”

Armin almost fell over, face going a ghostly white. “Wh-what?!”

“Mikasa saw you and him … doing it.”

Armin felt his chest constrict in embarrassment and something more. “She … she saw?” Eren nodded. “It- it’s not what you think it is -” He stopped when Eren’s hand caressed his face, warmer and softer than Levi’s. 

“Is he forcing you to do this?” Eren asked softly, running his thumb over Armin’s cheekbone. 

Armin’s eyes widened. “N-no! Eren, I -” Eren kissed him softly. Not the way Levi did, not the way Levi claimed his mouth as his own, was rough and harsh and dominating. No, this kiss was slow and languid, both of them equal in power. It left Armin in control, just barely, of what was happening to his body.

“He is, isn't he?” Eren’s words were laced with care, and his emerald eyes were close, so close. But Armin was loyal to Levi. He wasn't in love with Eren. Eren couldn't satisfy him the way Levi did. He couldn't love Eren the way he loved Levi. Eren kissed him again, quickly, but the warmth lasted on Armin’s lips.

“Eren … Eren, stop. I’m in love with him. I wanted him to do that. I wanted him.” Armin placed a hand on Eren’s chest, pushing weakly, hoping Eren would get the message without Armin having to actually shove him away.

“That’s just what he wants you to think.” Eren whispered in his ear. “He’s using you.”

“No! No, he’s not! He wouldn't do that!” But that was the same sneaking suspicion Armin had, and he couldn't hide from it now that Eren had addressed it. But he knew he had to defend Levi. Otherwise, what kind of lover would he be?

“I’ll make you forget all about him.” Eren murmured, and Armin had no idea what he was talking about before Eren pushed him on to the nearest bed, kissing him feverishly. His hands were all over Armin’s body, pushing beneath his shirt, caressing his sides, stroking his golden hair.

Armin pushed back at him uselessly, no match for Eren’s superior weight, size, and strength. “Eren… Eren, stop. “ But Eren didn't, instead breaking their kiss to pull Armin’s shirt over his head, baring his bony chest and … 

“Armin…” Eren breathed, staring down at the boy’s body. Armin scrambled into a sitting position while Eren was distracted ( just like he had that night, like he had before Levi tied him up again ), covering his concave stomach with his arms. “What is that? Oh, Armin…” Eren pulled his hands away and Armin wasn't strong enough to stop him, instead staring to the side, tears blurring his vision.

“It’s nothing, Eren. Let me go.” But Eren didn't. Armin squirmed under the stare, growing increasingly more uncomfortable. 

“Did he do that to you? It says… it says his name …”

“I know what it says!” Armin hissed, at last freeing himself from Eren’s grasp. He covered his stomach again, curling his legs up to his chest. 

“Please, Armin. Just give me one chance to make you forget all this. I won’t tell. Just let me help you.” Eren’s eyes shone in the room’s sparkling sunlight. Armin wanted to trust him. He truly did. But could Eren keep a secret? And part of him didn't want Levi to be his only time. He wanted to explore a bit, to see what it felt like with someone else, someone with no strings attached. 

“If you promise not to tell, I’ll give you one chance.” Armin said at last, slowly lowering his legs. “We need a safeword, though.” 

“Safeword?” Eren cocked his head to the side, watching Armin curiously

Armin nodded. “If I say yellow, you have to stop. No hesitation, no bargaining. It means I’m scared and not okay with it anymore. If you continue after that I will consider it rape.” He didn't know why he chose yellow. Maybe it’s because red and orange remind him too much of Levi, and yellow just happens to be the next color in the rainbow. 

Eren nodded solemnly. His hands came up to touch Armin’s body, trailing over the sensitive skin that stretched over his ribs. Armin forced himself to relax into the touches. He closed his eyes when Eren took off his own shirt, soon discarding of his and Armin’s remaining clothes. Armin tried to take deep breaths, trying to still the quaking inside of him. He wasn't used to someone who wasn't Levi touching him. After all, Levi had been his first. The touches were softer than the captain’s usually were, slower and less hungry. Eren kissed his neck, biting softly into the pale skin; not enough to leave a bruise, as Levi often did, claiming the boy as his own, but enough to cause a sting of pleasured pain.

“I’ll make you feel good, I promise.” Eren’s voice was low and husky with arousal. His hand wrapped around Armin’s length, stroking him to full hardness. Armin let out a quiet squeak at the contact, Eren’s hand smooth and soft against his sensitive skin. Eren wasted no time in preparing Armin, grabbing a bottle of lube that was in the pocket of his pants. Armin wondered if Eren used it often, or if this was a special occasion. Once he was thoroughly prepared, Eren positioned himself at Armin’s entrance, settling comfortably between the blonde’s legs. “You ready?”

Armin nodded. 

It wasn't as painful as it could have been. Eren was a bit wider in girth than Levi, but shorter, and Armin grit his teeth as he was spread wide, not looking at Eren as he did it. “You’re really loose, Ar. He fucks you good, doesn't he?” Armin nodded, foolish tears springing to his eyes. Did that mean he couldn't even pleasure Eren, his friend? Was it because of that night, when he was split to breaking point? Eren must have noticed the shine in his eyes, because he leaned down and kissed him, pressing lips against lips, making Armin blush profusely. “Don’t cry, baby.” Levi called him that sometimes. “You’re beautiful.” Levi told him that sometimes. He couldn't stop thinking of Levi. This was Eren! Not Levi. He had to focus on Eren.

Armin wiped the tears from his eyes, inhaling shakily. A particularly hard thrust had Armin seeing stars, pleasure ripping through him like swords, tearing a gasp from his lips. He clutched to his new lover, the same spot assaulted over and over until Armin was trembling in his grip, screams waiting on the edge of his tongue.

“I’ve always wanted to see you like this, y’know. You act so innocent, so damn fuckable…” Eren’s words were disjointed as his body thrusted into Armin’s. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this, to see you writhe underneath me.” Armin wasn't sure he liked where this was going. “You’re so beautiful. And you’re mine. All mine.” 

Mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE, his, yours, anyone but himself, and it reminded him too much of that night, making him wonder if Eren, too, wanted to carve his name into Armin’s skin, if would invite the other boys to do it until Armin’s body was a wall covered with graffiti, all these people he belonged to, but he didn't belong to himself, never to himself. His body was not his own. Never was, never would be. Not now. Not with this brand of ownership upon him.

When Eren leaned down to kiss him, Armin murmured one word against his lips.

“Yellow…”

“What?” Eren asked, his cerulean eyes so close to Armin’s own sky colored hues. He didn't stop, though; his hips continued to rock forward and Armin panicked, panicked because what if Eren disregarded the safeword? What if he was just like Levi? What if Eren wasn't listening anymore?

“Yellow!” Eren pulled out immediately, and Armin felt the weight lift from his chest, the iron grip slowly loosening.

“What happened? What did I do?” Eren’s hands ghosted over Armin’s body, checking for injury. “Did I hurt you? Was it something I said?”

Armin shook his head, curling his legs up to his chest to hide his now limp cock; all arousal had been killed by the fear he’d felt. “I’m sorry, Eren. I just can't. “ Armin said it with shame, hugging his knees tighter to his chest.

“No, no, it’s fine, Armin. I don't want to push you.” Eren said quickly. “I just need to, um … y’know … take care of this.” Blushing, he gestured to his still painfully erect cock. He made a motion to stand, but Armin grabbed his hand, pulling him back. 

“I’ll take care of it.” 

Before Eren could protest, Armin wrapped his lips around his cock, hollowing his cheeks sinfully and running his tongue along Eren’s burning heat. Eren moaned, one hand curling into Armin’s hair. It wasn't long before Eren reached his peak, coaxed by Armin’s slippery heat and skilled tongue. 

Armin swallowed when Eren came, milking him dry as Eren’s mouth opened into a near perfect scream of pleasure. “You’re really good at this, Ar. “

Armin nodded. “I’ve had practice.” Eren grimaced.

“Do you need any help?” He asked, looking at Armin’s flaccid cock.

“No.” Armin replied, offering a light smile, trying not to seem too harsh in his refusal.

Eren returns the smile, kissing Armin’s cheek. “I’m sorry.” He says with painful sincerity. He stands to leave, putting his clothes back on as Armin does the same. Just when he reaches the door, he turns back, looking at Armin with undisguised longing. “I love you.” He says softly.

Armin nods. “I know.” Eren leaves the door open and does not turn back. The forgotten, golden feeling of friendship and something more blooms in his heart. 

And Armin wonders if it is possible to love two people at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. Yes, the plot thickens even more. Stealing Color, otherwise known as Armin has sex with everybody.


End file.
